


I'm hard up for some time in your sheets

by Lethally



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, but the selfless kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: Klaus finds Hayley frustrated and offers his help (and his mouth).





	I'm hard up for some time in your sheets

**Author's Note:**

> title from Banks' Lovesick, i recommend listening to it to get in the _mood_.  
>  psa: i haven’t written klayley in a million years and smut since twice that much. it could probably do with a round of editing in a few days but i would end up never posting it.  
> ps: reviews are life.

Klaus winced as he took another drink of bagged blood, the metallic tang of blood tainted with a plastic taste that made it hard to swallow. The only reason he was forcing himself to feed on such foul blood was that he had promised Hope that they would watch a movie with her mother and spend the whole weekend together _if_ she refrained from using magic at school. 

There had been too many times where he or Hayley had needed to compel some kid’s memory away and it was becoming increasingly dangerous, even with the large population of witches in the city ready to cover for them. No one knew the extent of Hope’s powers and Freya and Davina had been taking turns teaching her control, while Kol taught her the basics of magical theory and tried to predict the evolution of her magic. 

He swallowed the remainder of his drink and decided to wash away the terrible taste by indulging in his secret bourbon stash. Crossing the first floor as he made for his parlor, he was stopped by a soft moan echoing through the hallway. Extending his hearing he heard another moan from a voice he knew too well. He could hear rustling coming in from her room, and the soft hitches in her breath that meant she was busy pleasuring herself. 

They hadn’t slept together since their one night in Mystic Falls, but he hadn’t been able to completely forget the way her voice sounded when lost in pleasure and they had shared houses for too long for him to have never heard her give herself pleasure. Something in him — half spiteful half hopeful — pushed him to interrupt her, and because he did not know how to stop being himself, he left his impulsive thought guide him to her door and knocked loudly. 

“What!” Her voice was half growl half gasp and his hand was pushing the door open before he could _think_. 

She wasn’t on the bed, contrary to what he had pictured, she sat on a red high backed chair, her panties twisted around her ankles, her thighs open and inviting, a worn down tank top covering her heaving chest, and her hands. One hand was two fingers deep in her cunt, her thumb rubbing on her clit, while the other held on to the armrest in a tight grip. 

“Want another hand?” He leaned on the open doorway, arms crossed and legs crossed at the ankles. It was the only way he could stop himself from reaching out to her. She had been staring up, her eyes unfocused but when she heard his voice she glared at him viciously, her hand never stopping from pumping inside her. 

“Not in the mood for games, Klaus. _Leave_.” 

He couldn’t help but feel hopeful that she hadn’t said _no_ , she hadn’t rejected him the way she knew how to, and her eyes were fixated on his face as she continued to pleasure herself. 

A third finger joined the other two inside her, and his legs tensed, his brain already reminding him of the softness of her skin, the smell of her arousal made his jaw ache. 

“Perhaps you would prefer a mouth then, love. I could do that too. I can give you what you want and nothing more.” It was not a lie, his needs were not his concern at that moment, all he wanted was help her achieve pleasure, his reward would be the sight of her climaxing, and the sight of her afterwards, she had been soft after that first time, joyous and unguarded. 

Her gaze dropped from his eyes to his mouth and she let out a loud moan, biting her lips as she thought his offer through. 

“Close the door.” He did so.

“On your knees. Use only your mouth.” 

He was kneeling at her feet before she had finished speaking. He reached for her right hand, removing it from her cunt, licking her fingers clean just to watch her moan. The softness of her inner thighs called to him, his stubbly cheek rasping against her skin as he breathed her in. 

“Klaus.” An order, not his name. 

He moved the hand from the armrest to his hair, and her grip was tight, her eyes flashing as she pulled him exactly where she wanted him. And her grip didn’t weaken as he got to work. He had no qualm in using what he knew, and he knew how much she liked feeling a little threat with her pleasure, making sure she felt his teeth grazing her clit once or twice. 

Her thighs shook under the tension, his hands rubbing them soothingly. His mouth moved away from her clit to lay a kiss on her trembling inner thigh but her hand pulled at his curls and pushed him back where she needed him. He smiled to himself as he heard her frustrated moan when he licked everywhere but at her clit. Her thighs wrapped around his shoulders in a move too quick to be human, her throat letting away a low growl that demanded obedience. 

His left hand trailed from her thighs to her breasts under her top, his thumb rubbing her nipples as he pushed three fingers inside her and sucked on her clit. He caressed her through the wave of pleasure as she gasped his name. 

She was breathless and boneless, a small smile shimmering at her lips. Pride grew in him as he kissed her inner thighs before pulling them down and dressing her up with her panties before carrying her to her bed. She curled under the covers, her hands reached out for him, calling him to her side, so he went. Shoes off, he laid next to her, her forehead pressed to him, her hands playing with his hair as he slid his arm over her waist, the skin tender and warm. 

She hummed a question to him, wordless as she fell asleep in his arms. Quietly, he kissed her collarbone, the terrible drink and all his concerns forgotten, he had never expected for this to ever happen again. Where they stood regarding each other he had no idea, but Hayley had never been one to run away from him so they would talk about this honestly, that much he knew. 

Tonight they would share a couch with Hope, cuddled up together as they watched a movie with dinosaurs as had been the them lately, and Hayley and Hope would probably mock him and ask him if he remembered dinosaurs, as they loved teasing him on how terribly old he was and he would retaliate by threatening to eat all the sweets in the house. Hope would fall asleep halfway through the movie, so Hayley would carry her to her bed and Klaus would cover her with her wolf-patterned blanket. Klaus would softly close the door behind him and, the movie forgotten, they would walk to the kitchen to share a drink and talk about the relative future as had become the habit. 

Klaus knew that what happened thanks to his stubborn heart would have consequences but he and Hayley were settled in their relationship as parents and nothing could undo that.


End file.
